Internet I'm in Love part1
by ochn
Summary: Sakura dan Sasuke saling ber Yahoo Mail-an ! Bagaimana ya ? Orang sekalem Sasuke bisa chatting dengan orang se cerewet Sakura ? WARNING : OOC, AU , garing banget dan ngga nyambung XD


WARNING :

Jelek , OOC , AU , Garing, ngga nyambung , yang ga suka langsung close aja tabnya ! Makasih

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Menyenangkan . Itu yang terlintas di pikiran anak berdarah Uchiha itu saat mengetikkan sesuatu di laptopnya

Ia tersenyum saat melihat tulisan di laptopnya

FACEBOOK SUCCESSFULLY HACKED

Yaa..Tidak ada teman temannya yang mengetahui pekerjaan hacker yang ia miliki , teman temannya hanya tahu ia adalah anak cool yang pintar . Bukan seorang hacker kelas kakap

Sasuke menutup laptopnya , ia mencoba membayangkan wajah Naruto saat mengetahui Facebooknya di hack nanti, ia tertawa sendiri dan kemudian menarik selimutnya sampai ke lehernya

TAP TAP TAP

Sasuke berjalan melewati koridor penuh gadis gadis yang berteriak saat dirinya lewat , Sasuke tidak perduli , baginya itu sudah rutinitas

Sasuke memasuki kelas 9-5 , kelas itu sudah ribut dengan teriakan anak anak

"AAAAAARGH ! Facebook aku dihack , gimana dong ?" tanya Naruto pada Hinata yang berusaha menenangkannya

"Sabar dulu , coba lagi mungkin bisa" kata Hinata

"Ini udah yang ke dua belas aku nyoba.. Huaaaa.." Naruto memelas

"Yaudah bikin Facebook lagi aja" kata Ino sambil menaruh sebelah tangan di pinggang "Huh.. Minggu kemaren Facebook aku yang dihack.. sekarang Naruto.."

Sasuke ingin tertawa melihat ekspresi Naruto , namun ia mengurungkan niatnya

"Berarti…" kata Shikamaru "Di kelas kita ada satu hacker"

DHEG

Mendadak Sasuke jadi pucat , ia berusaha menutupinya dengan berpura pura mengerjakan PR Fisika di pojok ruangan

"So… Hackernya siapa?" tanya Ino

"Entahlah , tapi dia adalah seseorang di kelas kita.."

"Hem… Tidak mungkin .." kata Sakura sambil menatap Sasuke takut takut

"Kenapa?" tanya yang lain

"Mungkin saja dari kelas lain!" kata Sakura

"Em.. Tidak …" kata Ino "Kalau dari kelas lain .. Dari mana dia tahu Facebook orang orang di kelas kita secara lengkap?"

"Atau jangan jangan…."

SIAL

Kata Sasuke dalam hati

Bisa bisa reputasinya di sekolah hancur

Satu kelas sudah menduga bahwa Sasuke yang meng-hack Facebook Naruto

Yaah.. Sebenarnya Sasuke mengenal dunia hacking lewat kakaknya , Itachi dan menurutnya itu menyenangkan ,

Sasuke membuka laptopnya , ada satu orang yang mengirim Yahoo Messenger , dan rasanya sangat asing , ia belum pernah meng-add orang tersebut !

Siapa yang mengirimnya Yahoo Messenger itu?

Sasuke membuka Yahoo Messenger itu

**SaHaru0345: Halo , Sasuke :)**

Sasuke terbelalak , siapa orang ini ? Sasuke mengetikkan balasannya

**Sasu1233455**** : Ini siapa ? **

Sasuke menggunakan ID : Sasu1233455

Karena ia tidak memikirkan ID yang lebih bagus

Beberapa menit kemudian balasan datang

**SaHaru0345: Hehe.. Ngga usah peduliin ****aku siapa, aku mau nanya..**

Bertanya ? bertanya tentang apa ?

**Sasu1233455****: Bertanya tentang apa?**

**SaHaru0345: Tentang kamu**

**Sasu1233455****: Hah?**

**SaHaru0345: Oh haha nggak kok , cuma bercanda XD**

Sasuke menarik nafas lega .. Ternyata hanya orang jahil

**Sasu1233455****: Dasar aneh **

**SaHaru0345: Seaneh itu kah ?**

**Sasu1233455: So ?**

**SaHaru0345:Terus ? **

**Sasu1233455: Kan gue yang nanya ke lu, bodoh -_-**

**SaHaru0345: Jih … Ngga make bodoh berape bang ?**

Sementara itu di seberang rumah Sasuke …

Seseorang berambut pink sedang blushing di depan handphonenya

"YES!" pekik Sakura sambil berjoget joget ala Super Junior di video klipnya yang berjudul Sorry Sorry

"Sakura kamu ngapain?" tanya Ibunya mengintip

"Oh … Eeeh ini… Tadi… Ada kucing make konde lewat !" kata Sakura mencoba menyembunyikan rasa malunya

"Oooh.." Ibunya berusaha percaya dan meninggalkannya

Sakura menepuk jidatnya "Hadoooh untung tadi gue boong , kalo nggak.. Udah dikira nggak waras gue sama Ibu gue!"

Sakura mengintip handphonenya lagi , akhirnya … Setelah sekian lama .. Ia akhirnya menemukan ID yahoo messenger (YM) milik Sasuke

"Yes ! Dia bales lagi!" muka Sakura semakin berwarna pink karena blushing

**Sasu1233455: Oke ,**** lu maunya apa sekarang?**

Sakura kesal membaca balasan YM itu "Heh! Sopan dikit bisa kaga?"

**SaHaru0345 : apa ya ? apa apa apanya dong~~~**

**Sasu1233455: Jih gajelas deh wu~**

**SaHaru0345: Apa deh ih marah marah mulu**

**Sasu1233455: Diem**

Sakura semakin kesal membaca balasan dari Sasuke

"Dasar sok cool! Padahal cool aja ngga deh!" kata Sakura

"Heh! Kalo misalnya dia nggak cool , ngapain lo suka sama dia?" tanya sebuah suara yang mendadak muncul dari dapur

Sakura langsung melompat menutup mulut orang tersebut

"Sssst! Ino ngapain kesini ?" tanya Sakura

"Yaaah mata matain lo lah .. Ngapain lagi?"

"Udah deh pergi sana!" kata Sakura bermaksud untuk mengusir

"Edan.. Diusir" kata Ino sambil merengut kesal

Sakura menulis balasannya sambil melompat senang

**SaHaru0345: Bisa sopan dikit sama cewek ngga?**

**Sasu1233455: Bisa, Nona**

**SaHaru0345: Good dog :)**

**Sasu1233455: Sialan, eh ini siapa sih?**

**SaHaru0345: Oke.. Aku… Salah satu orang di kelas kamu**

**Sasu1233455: Langsung ketebak deh, Nona Sakura Haruno ? **

Sakura langsung blushing "IA MEMANGGILKU NONA!" teriak Sakura

"Ada apa lagi?" tanya Ibunya yang mendadak muncul dari dapur

"Eh.. Itu tadi ada uler make behel!" kata Sakura berbohong sambil nyengir ngga jelas dan mengetikkan balasan YM nya

**SaHaru0345 : Ah sialaaan T_T**

**Sasu1233455: jih**

**SaHaru0345: Lagi apa lo?**

**Sasu1233455: ****Berisik diem deh**

**SaHaru0345: pemarah X(**

**Sasu1233455: elaah gitu doang nangis**

**SaHaru0345: Siapa yang nangis?**

**Sasu1233455: Ya… elo lah siapa lagi**

**SaHaru0345: Lu ga pernah nangis apa?**

**Sasu1233455: Pernah lah**

Sakura benar benar tertawa "SASUKE MENANGIS?"

Sakura bingung antara blushing atau tertawa

Yap kembali lagi ke Sasuke ..

**SaHaru0345: GYAHAHAHA *ngakak guling guling* kapan? XD**

**Sasu1233455: Pas bayi**

**SaHaru0345: *timpukin Sasuke* wuuu~ **

**Sasu1233455: Lah emang kan ? Kalo pas lahir lu ngga nangis berarti lu anak ajaib**

**SaHaru0345: Gue dong , gue kan ajaib**

Mendadak Sasuke berfikir Sakura ternyata manis juga… Tapi ia buang semua perasaan itu jauh jauh dan kembali mengetik dengan wajah memerah

**Sasu1233455: Ya ya ya lo ajaib nyampe gue takjub**

**SaHaru0345: Masa ? Gue nyampe terharu nih**

**Sasu1233455: Elah lebay**

**SaHaru0345: Emang gue lebay kan yang penting gue bukan j*blay**

**Sasu1233455: masa sih?**

**SaHaru0345: Sialan**

Sasuke tanpa sadar tersenyum , ia sudah membayangkan imajinasi bersama Sakura .. Ah , mungkinkah Sakura….

TING ! Yahoo Messenger dari Sakura datang lagi , Sasuke membukanya

**SaHaru0345: Kamu masih ada disana?**

**Sas1233455: Eh.. Sakura.. **

**SaHaru0345: Apa?**

**Sas1233455: hem…**

Sakura menatap layar handphonenya bingung

Apa yang mau Sasuke bilang ke Sakura ?

Apa itu …

Apakah….

**===TBC===**

Huaaa Jelek banget nih fanfict XOO

Lanjutannya juga gatau nasibnya gimana T_T

Terinspirasi pas saya lagi SMS-an ama….. *Author ditendang*

Khukhu ~~~ XD


End file.
